


Burning Love

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Lio, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Lio and Galo decide to have a little fun. Tonight that just happens to involve a candle, a small flame, and Galo discovering that having wax poured on him is hot as hell.





	Burning Love

“The important thing is to keep it parallel with the body,” Lio said, tone even as Galo whined, testing the bonds that were currently keeping his wrists attached to the headboard. The combination of restraint, anticipation, and Lio’s voice were driving him crazy. 

“Why’s that?” he finally managed to get out after Lio had been quiet for a tad too long, obviously waiting for the question. It was a game he’d been playing all night. Drawing out each action, keeping every single iota of Galo's attention firmly focused on him. Him, and the recently lit candle that he was currently holding.

“If I hold the candle up, the wax is just going to drip onto me. Hold it down and the wax becomes too hot,” Lio explained, bringing the candle to hover over his thighs. Unable to look away from the flame, Galo watched the wax below the fire shimmer. Slowly a bead formed, dropping from the candle to follow a slow arc down, heat erupting from the spot where it landed on his skin. Hissing out the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding, Galo didn’t give himself time to analyze the sensation. The heat seemed to travel straight to his cock and that was good enough for him. “When you keep the candle parallel it falls perfectly.” 

The heat from Lio’s gaze almost rivalled that of the melted wax that was being dripped over the inside of his thighs. His legs were sprawled out, allowing Lio easy access to the expanse of skin. Impatience earlier had had him wiggling around, squeezing his legs together to try and stave off the ache he was feeling. Only the threat of being blind folded had kept his legs as they were now, open to Lio’s pleasure, everything on display. They would definitely have to revisit the blindfolding thing at a later date but the thought of not being able to watch him right now was torture. 

Slowly and methodically the inside of his thighs were covered in streaks of wax, a new coat being applied when any one coat started to cool down. Galo hadn’t realized his thighs were so sensitive. Straining against his bonds, he couldn’t help but to arch his hips up, desperately seeking some kind of friction. 

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Lio nodded before the candle started the slow migration north. Breath catching in his throat, Galo watched wide eyed as it got closer to his cock, a frisson of fear worming its way through his arousal. 

“Not yet,” Lio assured him, keeping a wide berth from his crotch, bringing the candle to hover over his chest. His free hand came down to run up Galo’s side, tweaking his nipple hard enough that he released a breathy moan in response. Everything felt hyper sensitive right now, all senses on high alert. A direct line of communication seemed to be running from his nipples to his dick, which was already leaking at the attention. “I want to make sure your nipples are nice and hard for me. Do you think I’ll be able to get a perfect mold of them?” 

“Yes please just-” The anticipation was too much. The candle was being held over his side, a few errant drops straying along his ribs but it wasn’t enough. He  _ needed _ to feel it against his nipples. At that point in time he could have been convinced to do anything just to have Lio hurry up. As if in slow motion, the candle closed the distance, staying above his nipple as another drop swelled and fell. 

Letting out a slightly pained yelp, he instinctively flinched as heat seared through him, feeling a lot hotter than it had against his thighs. Immediately moving the candle away again, Lio gave him a few seconds to process, hand running soothing strokes down his side. After the initial shock wore off, he catalogued what he was feeling and decided he liked it. The sting was definitely there but, somehow, in a good way. It hadn’t burned, it had just been a shock. 

“Are you okay?” Lio asked, tone gentle as he leaned in to inspect the skin around his nipple. 

“I’m good, keep going,” he demanded, impatiently squirming in place. Now that he’d decided he liked it he wanted more. Immediately. 

“Stop squirming,” Lio said, a hint of steel in his tone that had Galo freezing in place. “We have to be careful.” It was added almost as an afterthought but that was enough for Galo to resolve to be more careful. With a conscious effort he relaxed his muscles, sinking back into the bed beneath him. “Good boy.” 

The combination of the words and the wax, once again being poured over his nipple, dragged a loud moan out of him, mind going fuzzy with all the stimulation. The next few minutes passed in a haze. He wasn’t even sure how much time actually passed, it could have been minutes or hours. Every single nerve ending was alight, each new drop of heat falling onto his skin sent a new wave of arousal crashing through him, leaving him feeling as if he was burning up. Chest coated in a wax armour, he blinked his eyes opened when fingertips gently touched his face, unaware that they’d even fallen closed in the first place. 

"You've been so good for me, are you ready for your reward?" Lio asked, fingers gently sweeping the sweat damp tendrils of hair out of Galo's face. What could possibly be better than this? 

"Please, I'm so close," Galo begged, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Parched, his tongue darted out in a futile effort to wet his lips. "I need to come." If Lio had kept going with the wax Galo was convinced he would have came untouched. Teetering on the edge, all he needed was that nudge to fall into utter bliss.

“Let me take care of you,” Lio said, wrapping a hand around Galo’s cock. That alone was nearly enough to make him come. Thrusting into the loose fist, he struggled to lift his head, needing to see Lio’s hands on him. Rather than stroking him, as expected, Lio tilted the cock in his hand forward, till his fingers rested against Galo’s stomach. Mind completely blank, he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

Letting out a desperate whine, too far gone to try and articulate words, it took longer than it should have to realize that not only was the candle in Lio’s hand still burning, but that it was suddenly above his crotch, a little higher in the air that it had been before. Mesmerized, Galo sucked in a startled breath, watching as a large drop fell, heading straight for his genitals. 

It felt as if a live wire was placed against his balls. A hoarse yell escaped him, light exploding behind his eyes as he came harder than he ever had before. Time ceased to exist. Swept away in the tidal wave of orgasmic bliss he gave himself over to the sensation. 

Consciousness returned slowly, the first thing he became aware of being the hands stroking over every inch of available skin. Then the words of praise filtered in. Finally he opened his eyes, focusing on Lio who was watching his expression with such a fond smile that Galo’s chest tightened to see it. Reaching for him, he was briefly surprised to find that his hands were now free. Taking advantage of it, he hooked Lio by the back of the neck, drawing him into a slow and messy kiss. Shifting to get a better angle, Galo became aware of the bulge pressing into his side.

“Do you want me to help with that?” Galo asked, breaking away. Reaching out without waiting for an answer, it was just to have his hand slapped away. “Oww!” 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lio promised. “I have every intention of fucking you until you’re begging for mercy.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Galo goaded, goofy grin stretching across his face. 

Between one second and the next, Lio had climbed onto the bed, situating himself between his legs. Hands encircled his thighs and he being yanked down, Lio’s groin pressed flush against his own, smearing the mess he’d made over the both of them. The smile aimed in his direction held all sorts of promises. Promises of debauchery. Promises of orgasms. Promises of after care and a clean up that would be filled with soft touches and softer words. But first, the promise to completely take him apart and put him together again. 

“Just watch me,” Lio commanded, as if Galo could do anything else.

Tonight was going to be one to remember. Surging up to meet Lio’s incoming kiss head on, that was his last coherent thought of the night as he enthusiastically put himself into Lio’s capable hands, more than ready to start begging. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~"Wait Lio did you put out the candle? Fire safety isn't a joke you know"~
> 
> Kinktober day 1! .... posted on day 2. But still. I've been using the below prompt list so if you want anything in particular just let me know! I'm always open to suggestions (for promare or any other fandom I write)
> 
> [Kinktober 2019 prompt list on twitter! ](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1161134663445835777?s=20)
> 
> You can reach me here: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
